His Butler, Obedient
by Evangeliene-senpai
Summary: Just your basic PWP SebastianXCiel so if you dont like Yaoi dont look it is rated M for a reason
1. Chapter 1

His Butler; Obedient

If ever a time in the house of Phantomhive for something to go wrong now was it. The head of the house, the ever-infamous Ciel Phantomhive was busy – distracted more like it - the cause? His butler, the ever-loyal servant to the Phantomhive manor and its young master, Sebastian Michalies. The manor at this very moment was completely unprotected; a job currently held by all members of the Phantomhive household, but alas no one was attentive enough to guard their beloved home. Alas they were all … distracted.

3 hours prior –

Ciel had found himself unable to concentrate on the work in front of him while Sebastian left him to his own devices for the time it took to make a light snack. It had been almost a week now since he and Sebastian had that awkward conversation, ever since it had been burned into ciel's subconscious.

"look at me Bo-chan" he had said, in his usual calm tone. But something was different about it, he seemed down almost depressed.

"I am" Ciel retorted mildly surprised by his butler's sudden command.

Sebastian sighed "no bo-chan, LOOK at me. The way you look at me now, you aren't seeing me. All you see is your pawn, a demon hiding himself as a butler to fulfill some higher purpose. But I want you to look at ME." His voice was an almost pleading tone and his eyebrows drew together in a beautiful worried furrow.

"I don't –" Ciel had started but abruptly stopped, and focused. It shouldn't be that hard right? He looked at Sebastian, his butler, the demon with ruby eyes. It was hard to put those facts out of his mind, but he tried, tried to look at other things. And then all of a sudden he saw it, saw HIM all the glorious being that made up his butler, those ruby eyes fraught with unknown worry, that sultry mouth usually curved into a mischievous smile focusing on you and yet challenging the whole world at the same time. His high cheek bones and slender neck giving way to broad shoulders and strong arms forcing the viewer's attention to his narrow waist, and long legs. He was indeed a creature to behold, beautiful in every prospect of the word. Ciel started to blush, 'what in the world am I thinking? Beautiful?'

but it was too late, Sebastian had caught that faint rosy color that painted itself across Ciel's perfect porcelain face. He chuckled "what do you see bo-chan?" he couldn't help but to tease his little master.

Ciel turned away from him face stained with a scarlet reminder of his previous thoughts "Nothing!" he could have shouted and it would have been quieter than the way he had said it just then. His denial was so obvious. "Get out! Don't bother me again unless addressed directly!"

His butler's usual smile disappeared once more as he said goodnight. That was the last thing Ciel remembered of the strange encounter. He tried to force it from his mind again but his efforts were in vein. He couldn't force himself to forget his thoughts that day, or the picture he painted in his own mind of his butler while he was away.

Right on cue as if called by some unknown voice Sebastian entered carrying a small platter atop which was an elegant bowl clad with ice cream.

Abruptly those features showed themselves to Ciel again and he couldn't help but stare. His butler had his usual smile plastered to his face, but something about it was different. Laced with words unspoken, promises yet to be fulfilled.

"is something wrong bo-chan?" a worried tone graced Sebastian's ever elegant speech as he noted Ciel didn't touch his ice-cream, usually the younger would be all over it.

Ciel watched as those lips moved whispering subtle incantations drawing him ever nearer, and before he could stop them the words came flying out of his own mouth.

"Kiss me."

It sounded more of a question than a command, much like the shaky voice of a child pleading for release from impending punishment. The words themselves left without any thought, and the more he thought on it, the more he realized he had wanted to say them for such a long time.

His butler raised one curious eyebrow his eyes flashing with an all too familiar color "is that an order Bo-chan?"

"yes." Again his voice betrayed him and he sounded more like a shivering kitten.

Sebastian leaned over the desk and kissed Ciel on the forehead measuring his master's reaction. Ciel was to say the least unhappy, that was not what he had wanted. Getting annoyed he crawled up onto his desk and grabbed Sebastian by the collar "don't kiss me like a child when you work me like a man!" He kissed the elder forcefully, smashing his lips to his butler's. The kiss was rash and a little unsteady, but it still amazed him. His butler had such soft lips.

When Ciel pulled away he had a full blush over his face, had he really done that? Then Sebastian smiled; yes he had just done that. And before Ciel could get away he leaned back into him placing his lips on his masters lightly. Gently, giving the small boy every chance to change his mind and push the elder away, but he didn't. Ciel caught his butler around his slender neck drawing him closer. For a moment they just stayed like that, embraced in each other but soon it wasn't enough. Sebastian slid his tongue over Ciel's already slightly parted lips asking for entrance, and the younger was all to eager to grant it.

Ciel let out a small gasp as his tongue danced with his butler's. it was an amazing feeling, kissing his butler. It had a certain sinful tang to it, and he couldn't help but want more. He slowly let himself be pushed back until he was laying on his desk Sebastian leaning over him, never breaking contact. Almost as hastily as it began it was over, Ciel gasped for breath as he tried his hardest to be able to think rationally again. He looked at his butler through half laden eyes as he spoke to him in a breathless whisper " Sebastian" his voice was low and strained from lack of breath but the tone had changed. Now he knew what he wanted, what they both wanted.

Sebastian sighed at the sight of his young master, helpless and submissive under him. The way Ciel called his name made him cringe, for a small ache began to grow the second the words fell from the young boy's mouth. Sebastian could tell even just from a kiss this boy's soul was still pure, soiled by trivial matters but still in its essence pure. A thought arose in his butler's mind that he was unwilling to let alone ' he is mine' he toyed with the idea in his head ' he had always been mine, from the moment he made that contract up until his death his soul, his BODY belong to me' A devilish grin played itself across Sebastian's face as he brought it lower to kiss lightly at Ciel's neck. "bo-chan," he whispered, his low voice gnawing at what little control and sense of propriety Ciel had left.

The younger shifted a bit, slightly uncomfortable with the way Sebastian could take a given name, even just a title and make it seem so personal. Like it was meant just for you, only for you and no one else could ever fit it so perfectly. "Ciel" he managed to say as Sebastian undid his bow tie.

"Pardon?" the elder asked no were near deterred by the statement but slightly intrigued. His hands went on autopilot, striping his master with a tedious carefulness, treasuring it almost as if it were a priceless gem. 'A rare beauty'

"In this circumstance call me Ciel" Ciel blushed he couldn't help himself 'in this circumstance' practically implied it would happen again. But really Ciel just wanted to hear his butler say it, his name had never crossed his butler's lips before and he marveled at the thought of such a personal thing being spoken of him by the man he loved. He stopped short in his own train of thought ' love?' he silently laughed a scornful bitter laugh at his own thought. 'Can I really love him?'

"Ciel," Sebastian lulled the word nearly singing it. It felt so natural to him and yet so informal and personal.

The second he heard his name Ciel froze, the sound of it made him sigh in an almost ecstatic manor. It sounded so sultry coming from his butler, coming from Sebastian it sounded so sexy. It made Ciel proud to bear his name and he yearned to hear it again. He wanted nothing more at this very moment than to make his butler moan his name in ecstasy. "Sebastian…." He found himself moaning his butlers name at just the slightest touch.

The raven haired man smirked his usual devilish smirk but again it was different, twisted in a sinister way knowing his actions after this moment would soil such a perfect young boy, yet reveling in the simple fact that HE would be the one to do such things to this young boy in particular. Sebastian bent down and kissed the younger again, letting a lustful moan escape him as they entertained tongues, something about the way Ciel's small tongue stroked his – so unsure yet so confident - it turned him on uncontrollably. Sebastian picked up Ciel in an attempt to make him more comfortable.

The second Ciel's back was off the desk he wrapped his legs around his butler's hips, grinding himself into his butler moaning at the sudden contact. Sebastian carried his young master from the study to his bedroom, a trip he had made thousands of times before but at the same time thrilled at the sudden new incantations it brought. The room itself was grad with a beautiful 4 post bed, it was fancy but it suited the room, it suited his master. Almost immediately after closing the door Sebastian removed Ciel's clothes with all the impatience and enthusiasm as a man who never had the pleasure of getting another naked before, but in a way it still seemed as elegant and planed out as everything Sebastian ever did.

Ciel tugged at his butler's tie practically wishing it away with his mind but to no avail, in an aggravated huff he demanded its removal.

"is that an order?" Sebastian teased as he slowly pulled the knot out of his tie, letting the fabric scrape across his jacket and lightly fall onto the bed next to his young master. The elder stared evenly at his young lover as he writhed uncomfortably under his gaze. Such a beautiful creature he had never seen as the one he watched now. The small frame twisting with an unmet need as he watched his butlers undress.

Ciel felt so small and helpless just watching his butler undress. It wasn't enough, not nearly enough he wanted to do something. Slowly he heaved himself up onto his knees so he was almost level with his butler's shoulders and started unbuttoning the white dress shirt he wore. Taking each button and fitting it through its corresponding hole with unnecessary care and attention staring up into his butler's eyes as he did so.

Sebastian's hands clenched at his sides, O- how he wanted to push the younger down and ravish him inside and out, but the small noises he made while frustrated by the buttons were too rare a thing to pass up. Eventually all buttons had been released and the shirt fell open, Sebastian hastily pulled it off his shoulders and flung it effortlessly across the room, determined to have the upper hand once more.

But Ciel wouldn't have it, he liked the way his butler let out small sighs whenever his hands brushed against the flawless skin. He drew himself nearer to his butler letting his own bare chest brush up lightly against Sebastian's relishing the long intake of air as a sign of dieing restraint.


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel let out a small gasp as his tongue danced with his butler's. it was an amazing feeling, kissing his butler. It had a certain sinful tang to it, and he couldn't help but want more. He slowly let himself be pushed back until he was laying on his desk Sebastian leaning over him, never breaking contact. Almost as hastily as it began it was over, Ciel gasped for breath as he tried his hardest to be able to think rationally again. He looked at his butler through half laden eyes as he spoke to him in a breathless whisper " Sebastian" his voice was low and strained from lack of breath but the tone had changed. Now he knew what he wanted, what they both wanted.

Sebastian sighed at the sight of his young master, helpless and submissive under him. The way Ciel called his name made him cringe, for a small ache began to grow the second the words fell from the young boy's mouth. Sebastian could tell even just from a kiss this boy's soul was still pure, soiled by trivial matters but still in its essence pure. A thought arose in his butler's mind that he was unwilling to let alone ' he is mine' he toyed with the idea in his head ' he had always been mine, from the moment he made that contract up until his death his soul, his BODY belong to me' A devilish grin played itself across Sebastian's face as he brought it lower to kiss lightly at Ciel's neck. "bo-chan," he whispered, his low voice gnawing at what little control and sense of propriety Ciel had left.

The younger shifted a bit, slightly uncomfortable with the way Sebastian could take a given name, even just a title and make it seem so personal. Like it was meant just for you, only for you and no one else could ever fit it so perfectly. "Ciel" he managed to say as Sebastian undid his bow tie.

"Pardon?" the elder asked no were near deterred by the statement but slightly intrigued. His hands went on autopilot, striping his master with a tedious carefulness, treasuring it almost as if it were a priceless gem. 'A rare beauty'

"In this circumstance call me Ciel" Ciel blushed he couldn't help himself 'in this circumstance' practically implied it would happen again. But really Ciel just wanted to hear his butler say it, his name had never crossed his butler's lips before and he marveled at the thought of such a personal thing being spoken of him by the man he loved. He stopped short in his own train of thought ' love?' he silently laughed a scornful bitter laugh at his own thought. 'Can I really love him?'

"Ciel," Sebastian lulled the word nearly singing it. It felt so natural to him and yet so informal and personal.

The second he heard his name Ciel froze, the sound of it made him sigh in an almost ecstatic manor. It sounded so sultry coming from his butler, coming from Sebastian it sounded so sexy. It made Ciel proud to bear his name and he yearned to hear it again. He wanted nothing more at this very moment than to make his butler moan his name in ecstasy. "Sebastian…." He found himself moaning his butlers name at just the slightest touch.

The raven haired man smirked his usual devilish smirk but again it was different, twisted in a sinister way knowing his actions after this moment would soil such a perfect young boy, yet reveling in the simple fact that HE would be the one to do such things to this young boy in particular. Sebastian bent down and kissed the younger again, letting a lustful moan escape him as they entertained tongues, something about the way Ciel's small tongue stroked his – so unsure yet so confident - it turned him on uncontrollably. Sebastian picked up Ciel in an attempt to make him more comfortable.

The second Ciel's back was off the desk he wrapped his legs around his butler's hips, grinding himself into his butler moaning at the sudden contact. Sebastian carried his young master from the study to his bedroom, a trip he had made thousands of times before but at the same time thrilled at the sudden new incantations it brought. The room itself was grad with a beautiful 4 post bed, it was fancy but it suited the room, it suited his master. Almost immediately after closing the door Sebastian removed Ciel's clothes with all the impatience and enthusiasm as a man who never had the pleasure of getting another naked before, but in a way it still seemed as elegant and planed out as everything Sebastian ever did.

Ciel tugged at his butler's tie practically wishing it away with his mind but to no avail, in an aggravated huff he demanded its removal.

"is that an order?" Sebastian teased as he slowly pulled the knot out of his tie, letting the fabric scrape across his jacket and lightly fall onto the bed next to his young master. The elder stared evenly at his young lover as he writhed uncomfortably under his gaze. Such a beautiful creature he had never seen as the one he watched now. The small frame twisting with an unmet need as he watched his butlers undress.

Ciel felt so small and helpless just watching his butler undress. It wasn't enough, not nearly enough he wanted to do something. Slowly he heaved himself up onto his knees so he was almost level with his butler's shoulders and started unbuttoning the white dress shirt he wore. Taking each button and fitting it through its corresponding hole with unnecessary care and attention staring up into his butler's eyes as he did so.

Sebastian's hands clenched at his sides, O- how he wanted to push the younger down and ravish him inside and out, but the small noises he made while frustrated by the buttons were too rare a thing to pass up. Eventually all buttons had been released and the shirt fell open, Sebastian hastily pulled it off his shoulders and flung it effortlessly across the room, determined to have the upper hand once more.

But Ciel wouldn't have it, he liked the way his butler let out small sighs whenever his hands brushed against the flawless skin. He drew himself nearer to his butler letting his own bare chest brush up lightly against Sebastian's relishing the long intake of air as a sign of dieing restraint.


End file.
